Magical Realms
by PrincessHeart13
Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore came to Fairy Tail with a job request to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort? Why has Lucy been acting weird On this adventure Natsu finds out he does not know everything about his Best friend. I do not own Fairy tail or Harry potter
1. Dizzy spells

**No ones Pov**

 _It had been raining for the past month._

Lucy had gotten sick and tried of staying in the guild everyday. And she needed money to pay her rent for next month .

It didn't seem like anyone else was bothered because they were having their daily morning fight obviously started by Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray were throwing insults at each other.

Lucy wasn't paying attention to their childish fight until a chair hit the back of her head . She fell on her face causing Levy and Wendy to scream while Juvia shouted "Love rival is gone now Juvia can have Gray all to herself.

Lucy got up like a demon and turned around with red eyes to see who threw the chair from the corner of her eye she saw PINK HAIR .She heard the Guild door open but she didn't care. Her head snapped in Natsu's direction . She opened her mouth and sheriked "NATSU YOU PYROMAINIAC YOU WILL SUFFER PAIN BEYOND THIS WORLD"

"Luuuusssshy i. wasn't m...me It w...was ice princess"

Lucy started to stomp in Grays direction with a dark aura around her. Gray would have been shaking in his boots if he was wearing any clothes except his boxers. Erza had had enough she summoned a sword and hit Lucy with the back.

When Lucy got up after being hit by Erza's sword.

She saw an old man in a robe with talking to Mirajane . She heard something about being friends with Master Makarov .

Lucy was so mad at Natsu and Gray they kept doing rude things to her yesterday they drank her smoothie so she put ice in Natsu's pants and fire in Grays.

She had to think of something or else she would really hurt those idiots.

She started to wonder who that man with the beard was and how he was connected to the Master Makarov.

She felt like she was going to find out what was going on soon.

 **Hope you liked my story please reveiw**


	2. The mission

**No ones Pov**

Master Makarov came back from the guild master's meeting he froze when he saw Dumbledore then he started to laugh like a maniac everyone looked at him with concern then with amusement . Albus got off the chair he was sitting on and said" Makarov I have missed you much old friend I need to talk to you alone" Master's face darkened as he shook his head in agreement as they walked to Masters office Lucy started to have a bad feeling. Suddenly her head started to spin she stood up to go to the infirmary but dizzy spots started to cloud her vision. The last thing she remembered was her team calling her name . She said something that could not be heard but her lips looked like they spelled HARRY.

Lucy woke up 1 hour later she found her whole team Natsu was holding her hand while she laid down, Erza was gripping the table so hard that it left a dent, Gray was looking out of the window looking angry because he could not help his nakama. When they saw she was awake they ran to her while asking her if she was alright she told them she was fine but that was a lie her head was hurting so much. She asked Wendy what was wrong with her but Wendy said she did not know.

Lucy tried to get out of bed but was stopped by her teamates hands saying she cannot get out of bed yet she just woke up . she assured them she was fine. She got up and got out of infirmary .She was greeted by millions of concern.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I told everyone I was fine but they kept asking I needed sometime to think over what happened .I went and sat on a table with nobody on it but Natsu came and sat right in front of me I did not care as long as he was quiet . I needed to think about who Harry was but everytime I thought about him my head hurt.

I gripped my head in pain I wanted to scream but I did not want to worry my nakama so I held it in but tears started to form in my eyes unfourtunetly for me Natsu had dragon senses . He asked me what was wrong but I said"Nothing I am fine".

Master Makarov started shouting something but I was not listening until I heard my name. I asked Erza what was happening. Erza told me that Team Natsu , Laxus's team , Mirajane , Lisanna , Cana , Elfman and Wendy were going somewhere.

"It seems Professor Dumbledore is enlisting some of you into his school to protect it from a dark wizard called Voldemort the people that I called shall be leaving tomorrow to a different world called Earth I will be coming with you to make sure you brats do not break anything and I want you all packed by tomorrow and the reward is 1000000 jewels per person and Lucy I would like to see you in my office "explained Master

 **What does Master Makarov want with Lucy?**

 **CLIFFHANGER**


	3. Harry potter?

Lucy's POV

Master Makarov called me to his office after explaining the Hogwarts mission. I got up and started walking to Master's office. I could feel everyone's eyes on me .Once I got to Master's office . I knocked on the door when I heard Master say"Come in." When I opened the door it creaked.

Master Makarov had a serious face. When the door closed Albus-san said some word then some light came out of his stick. I looked at Albus-san in confusion, when he saw my face he said "It was a magic spell to make sure nobody not even the dragon slayer's can hear what we are about to tell you"

I looked at Master and said" Master what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." Master stood up from his chair and said" Lucy as you already know you will going to earth with the others you will be a student, tomorrow you will find out who the rest of the students and who are the student and the teachers are,Lucy I have a special mission for you while you are at Hogwarts I want you to befriend Harry Potter he is always being targeted by Voldemort so I need you to keep a close eye on him ok" I nodded and and left the room there was something familiar about that name. On my way home I kept saying it in my head it in my head Harry potter,Harry potter,Harry potter. My team came with me ,they kept staring at me like I had grown two heads or something and everytime I asked why they were looking at me like that they would say nothing in unison . When I got home they all insisted on staying the night.

No one's POV

Lucy Heartfillia went home with her team who insisted on coming Erza said "It would be better if all of us stay together tonight so we can go together tomorrow plus you're the only one who hasn't packed ." Lucy asked "when did you pack?" "When you were talking to gramps. What were you talking about anyway?" said Natsu

Lucy quickly thought of an excuse . She then said "He wanted to know how I was after collapsing"

Lucy got her keys out and opened the door and went straight to her closet and started packing while Gray jumped on her bed only wearing boxers while Natsu went straight to her fridge and Erza helped her pack.

When Lucy finished packing she said" Guys i'm finished packing goodnight" everyone said "Goodnight " Natsu climbed into Lucy's bed while Erza got to mattreses for herself and Gray . Lucy climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Why is lucy's team acting weird?**


	4. Talking loud not saying much

**Natsu POV**

Once I was sure Lucy was asleep I woke up Erza and Gray . We all sat down on the floor talking quietly.

I said " Have you guys noticed that Lucy's been acting weird lately "

"Yeah, for the past few days her _smile_ has not been _rea_ l it's like she _forcing_ it" whispered Gray.

"I'm worried too what if something happened and she doesn't want us to know" I explained.

"Erza ,what are we gonna do about Lucy I don't wanna see any harm come to her" Gray said.

Erza looked at Gray and I and said "While we are on earth we all must look out for Lucy ,We will make sure no harm come Lucy _Heartfillia Light of the Faries_ "

Gray and I nodded , we all went back to bed . When I got into bed ,I realised something was wrong with Lucy .She was sweating and I smelt blood I looked at where the blood was coming from , it was her hand she was clenching it tightly. I didn't want to wake up Erza and Gray so I just hugged her while whispering in her ear " It's okay Luce I'm here " I felt her grip loosen on her hand . When I saw she was ok , I closed my eyes and fell asleep while holding Luce in my arms.

 **Next Morning ***** No Ones POV**

Lucy woke up first , When she opened her eyes she saw Natsu's face . She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks . She tried to get up but she felt two strong arms around her waist . She heard Natsu mumble " Don't go Luce just stay a little longer " which just made her face as red as a tomato.

She was still tried to get free even though she loved his warmth. She was desperate to get out of his grip . She whispered in Natsu's ear "Sorry" then she shouted "ERZA ,HELP NATSU'S NOT LETTING GO OF ME ". she didn't know how but the very second she finished her sentence Erza was by her side in her Heavens wheel armour . Natsu then woke up and rubbed his eyes while mumuring " Why are you shouting in the morning ?" then he saw Erza he jumped out of bed and ran but of course she caught him and lets just say if it was a normal person they would be as obedient as a dog after that type of punishment but Natsu well he's Natsu .

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **I will probably update every saturday or sunday**

 **Please review**

 **Next chapter will be really mysterious and funny**


	5. Chapter 5

**No ones POV**

Lucy got up and watched Natsu get beaten up by Erza for while then went to have a long bath.

When she got out of the bathroom , she double checked all of her things and changed into her normal outfit ( **Blue and white shirt and skirt and black boots )**

She grabbed her whip , keys and checked the time and shrieked " We're late come on ."

She watched as Gray frantically looked for his clothes and Erza trying to wake up Natsu .

Soon they were running to the Guild like headless chickens. But when they got their they were in for a suprise .

The Guild was empty ,Lucy checked the Guild clock and found out they were **30 minutes early**. Thats when Natsu started to laugh like the idiot he was. He then said "HA HAH HAHA Ice princes fell for it " thats when all hell broke loose , Erza pointed multiple swords at Natsu while Gray made his Ice make lance and Lucy laughed in the most evil way and got her whip out , a tick formed on her face . She then shouted " **Natsu Dragneel you ruined my morning and for that you** **will pay dearly"** that's when Lucy felt a sharp pain in her head.

She grabbed a table, Gray and Erza looked at Lucy and said" Are you okay?".

Lucy looked up and said "Go get Natsu I 'm just tired from waking uo early"

They looked at each other and nodded then left.

When Lucy's head stopped hurting ,she saw Mira coming out of the storeroom .

"Hey Mira, why are you here so early" Lucy asked.

Mira jumped in surprise then smiled when she realized that it was only Lucy , She smiled and said"L...L..Lucy you scared me and I'm sorting thing out in the storeroom before we leave for Earth."

Lucy nodded , she walked towards the counter then her stomach growled she then realized she didn't have any breakfast her cheeks had a tinge of pink .

Mira noticed and said"Are you hungry ,I could bring you your usual strawberry milkshake"

Lucy nodded , once Mira got her milkshake she sat next to Lucy and said in a serious tone "Lucy you know you can tell me anything"

Lucy nodded feeling confused.

Mira sighed and said " Lucy I'm worried about you ,you've been spacing out a lot and yesterday you collapsed you're not as happy as usual , if you don't want to tell me it's okay you don't have to."

Lucy didn't want to tell Mira ,what was wrong **Hell she didn't even know herself**. So she said" It's okay I just haven't had enough sleep lately"

Mira nodded and walked away while Lucy finished her milkshake.

When Lucy finished her milkshake ,she laid her head on the bar counter and closed her eyes wondering why Natsu,Gray and Erza hadn't come back yet .

 **** **Lucy's Dream**

 ** _I was standing there by myself . I was scared . I was alone. I called for Natsu but he walked right past me without batting an eyelash. As Natsu walked away a boy with charcoal black hair and emerald green eyes started to walk towards me and held out his hand and said" Hi ,I'm Harry"_**

 ** _End of Lucy's Dream_**

 **** **Lucy's POV**

My head shot up. I felt dizzy . I looked around and saw Cana, The Thunder god tribe, Master, Gajeel ,Liliy, Happy ,Wendy ,Team shadow gear and Charla.

Laxus was looking at me weirdly but when he noticed I noticed that he was looking he turned he's head quickly and I think I saw a blush...

 **WAIT A BLUSH NO WAY** There is no way Laxus would blush because of me.

I stood up and walked around as more and more of my guildmates started to come.

I sat down on an empty table at least it was empty until Laxus came to annoy me or so I thought.

"Yo, Blondie are you okay" Laxus said.

"First of all your Blonde too and yeah why do you ask" I asked.

"Because your acting weird and your not as talkative as usual, so you're going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to get it out of you" he threatened.

"Nothing is wrong and what do you mean get it out of me "I asked wishing I hadn't said that.

"Like this "he said while putting his arm around me.

I was scared like really scared.

"Oh Mira I have a new couple for you" he shouted.

 **NO NO** he can't be doing this I 'm dead ,demon Mira is coming for me.

Before Mira reached our table, a table hit Laxus's head that's when a fight broke out.

A fight that saved my life.

I made a mental note to thank the person who hit Laxus with a table.

After the fight died down Erza, Gray and Natsu showed up with scratches and bruises.

Wendy healed them so that they would be in tip-top shape when they arrive on Earth. As soon as Natsu was healed he literally jumped on me saying"Luce you should have been there I was amazing and look what I got you I was planing to give it to you for your birthday but it seem like we won't be in Magnolia for you birthday"

Then he handed me a black box with red flames. I opened it and saw it was silver and had all 12 golden zodiac signs.

The best part was that Natsu gave me a note inside the box which had the bracelet.

 **The note said:**

 _ **Lucy no matter where I am you will always be my Princess and I will always be your Dragon. Love Natsu your dragon.**_

* * *

 **How will Lucy react to his gift will it bring back memories ?**

Love Heart


	6. Bubbly Feeling

**Lucy POV**

The note said:

 **Lucy no matter where I am you will always be my princess and I will always be your dragon. Love Your dragon..**

Knowing Natsu he obviously didn't mean it in a romantic way . But it still made me feel like there were butterflies in my tummy.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Thank you so much it is beautiful" I squealed .

Then there was an animalistic growl. I looked around for the source but the guild doors opened before I could, it was Albus-san he looked around and said"Now that everyone is here lets go" "Grab onto this" he stated while pointing at a stinky old shoe."

"Forgive me for asking but why must we grab onto that?" asked Freed.

"I will explain later but for now grab the shoe " said the professor .

I was still worried but I knew that I was safe, I trusted this man so I grabbed the shoe. Soon everyone else did too.

"Hold on tight"Shouted Albus-san. Right after he shouted that I felt like I was being twisted and turned. I felt like I was dough in an electric feeling was gut-wrenching but it only lasted for a moment,soon after I hit the ground hard. My breath was knocked out of me. I got up and saw Natsu rubbing while sitting upright ,Erza was siting cross legged while polishing her sword and Gray was running around looking for his clothes.

I sighed ,sometimes I wonder if my team is normal and then I realized that we're not normal.

"Hurry everyone we're here" Shouted Albus-san.

I walked up to him and looked up to the magnificent castle in front of me .

"It's beautiful Albus-san" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is" he replied.

 **Timeskip to the castle...**

As we walked into the castle, Albus-san led us to a huge room where there were different types of people.

Suddenly Laxus was by my side ,he bent down to my ear and said" Blondie you should really stop jumping around ,you're skirt keeps high riding it's really tempting" With that he walked away as my face became a tomato.

Damn Laxus two can play at that game...


End file.
